


Setting Sail

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completed for Team PB&J as a submission to the Homestuck Shipping Olympics. Gamzee takes a bite he knows he shouldn't swallow. He does anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Sail

Gamzee knew something was wrong when the thick, sickly sour pie had a sweet aftertaste. Just a hint of something fresher, something that was making him feel really

“Gamzee?”

His gaze passed between the pie and Tavros at a sluggish pace.They were both seated on the floor of Tavro’s hive, the smaller troll sitting close to his four wheel device with his motionless legs spread. The playing cards lie arranged between them. The match of Fiduspawn had just begun; a wriggling red scalemate twitched between the two trolls. 

“It’s your move?” 

Gamzee watched the small creature burst from the belly of the scalemate. 

“Well, whaddaya know, you’ve done and played your little monster and I haven’t got the first motherfucking clue what to do next.” Gamzee fished his finger into the collar of his shirt, tugging it away from his neck. 

“Are you, uh, feeling okay? You look a little warm.” 

“No, brother, strangest fucking thing. I’m not feeling the good buzz. Motherfucking burning up over here.”   
His half eaten pie lay forgotten next to him, which the newly spawned creature started to sniff.

Gamzee’s eyes trailed Tavros’ legs, his thighs, torso, his exposed throat; he saw his pulse quicken. When Gamzee dragged his sight to Tavros’ face, it was flushed copper. It made Gamzee stare; he could almost feel the warm blood pumping under that skin, almost taste it. 

“It could be the, uh, slime. You’re not really supposed to eat that.” The handicapped troll twisted the cards in his hands, eyes averted.

Gamzee shook his head; his skin felt like it did during rare occasions when slivers of sunlight touched his body: overwhelming and warm and a little scary. He started to slip forward, half shuffling, half crawling towards his bro, the heat tingling along his skin intensifying as he drew nearer. Gamzee’s knees brushed the inside of Tavros’ thighs. 

“Feel me, Tav, I’m burning the fuck up.”

Tavros dropped the cards he was holding as Gamzee grasped his hand, placing the trembling fingers across his heated forehead. The hand felt cool to the touch. 

“You’re really hot! I mean, uh, not that, uh, you don’t, that didn’t, um, come out right.” Tavros’ squirmed under his friend’s gaze. He was used to Gamzee staring vacantly at him, but this was different. 

Gamzee could smell the other troll from so close. A little like sweat, something slightly earthy and warm from befriending wild beasts, and something deeper, something he couldn’t identify.

  
“You smell motherfucking good.”

He leaned forward, nostrils flaring gently as he took in more of Tavros’ scent, his breath ghosting over a sharply tipped ear. He could pick up that other smell, something like bitter chocolate. Something uniquely Tavros.

“Uh, G-gamzee, I’m not sure what you’re doing, but, uh-!” Tavros twitched away, turning his head to escape the touch of tongue sliding into the shell of his ear, but Gamzee held fast to his hand, keeping Tavros pinned.

Gamzee smelled more and more of that spicy, dark scent as it began to overwhelm the others. He felt the sopor’s effect doubling its efforts to drive him fucking crazy, but he knew it wasn’t that. Not quite. It was Tavros. His smell was making so much heat pool into his body, blood filling places lower.

“W-wait, I’m not sure, uh, um, Gam.” Teeth descended on Tavros’ neck, tugging at the copper pulse fluttering there, almost hard enough to break skin. Gamzee could feel the warm liquid raging beneath the grey flesh. He knew how easily it would be to draw it to the surface, but this was his bro, and he didn’t want to hurt him. Gamzee settled for sucking rust colored marks on the Taurus’ neck. 

Gamzee planted his hand on Tavros’ chest, easing him to the floor and sending the four wheel device rolling to the other side of the room.He straddled his bro’s hips, never leaving an inch of space between the Taurus’ neck and his lips. Gamzee felt Tavros responding, rising to greet him. He gave an experimental roll of his hips and keened, echoing the startled groan coming from Tavros. 

The Capricorn leaned back and licked his lips, then he felt hands fist in his shirt and pull. 

Tavros was kissing him. It was hot and clumsy, but Gamzee found that dark taste he craved with a tilt of his head and a wandering tongue. There was a little awkward clack of teeth, but Tavros’ tongue pressed tentatively against Gamzee’s, and it was perfect. The indigo blood was fully rutting now, his mind hazy and hips snapping forward without care. Tavros slowed the other with a vice grip on his thin hip bones. Gamzee growled in the copper blood’s mouth.

“W-wait, uh. I, I want to be, uh, naked,” Tavros murmured, coloring like a penny. “And, if, uh, you, don’t mind, can you, undress?”

Tavros squeaked; Gamzee ripped their clothes in a clumsy hurry before settling back over Tavros; the clown radiated indigo, blushed from head to toe. Trembling hands raked down Gamzee’s chest. 

“Tav, look at you. You’re so fucking beautiful, all chocolatey and warm. Fuuuck.” 

Their cocks were flush together, wet and leaking, exposed from their bone bulges. Gamzee lifted his hips, watching Tavros’ face as took his bro inside him. His nook was wide and ready for this, some fucking miracle from that strange pie. The connection only made him hotter, made Tavros’ smell maddening. Gamzee’s head snapped back when they began to move together.

“Shiiit. This is a motherfucking miracle.” He rode Tavros hard; the smacking noises obscene, but Gamzee didn’t care, he just wanted this heat, the fucking chocolate smell. He wanted Tavros.

The copper blood could hardly stop the noises he was making; they just escaped, cracked, keening, desperate sounds that would’ve made him blush darker if he could manage anymore blood in his cheeks. Gamzee pressed their chests together, kissing and biting anything close to his mouth. He felt his body tighten like a string pulled taut, hips jerking sporadically. The last thing on his mind was a bucket as he watched Tavros watch  him , dark eyes half-lidded in pleasure and lust and something pitiful that was making him feel really

“Gamzee, I, I love you.” Tavros whispered against his neck and bit down, leaving an indigo mark of his own.

The Capricorn’s eyes rolled back, exposing the whites of his eyes as he came, hot genetic material coating their stomachs and a broken whine escaping his throat. 

Gamzee tried to keep moving with Tavros, but he was sluggish with contentment. Tavros gripped Gamzee’s hips again, lifting the troll and bringing him back down on his cock. The clown jerked and growled, his nook still hypersensitive, but Tavros showed no mercy. With a muffled, stuttering groan, he spilled his own material inside Gamzee, face buried  in the other’s neck.

“You’re...so motherfucking strong, even without your legs. Fucking miracles.” Gamzee half-laughed, half-moaned. He could feel the heat spike low in his stomach again, the pie’s effects ebbing for only a minute. “...I need more, bro.”

Tavros looked exhausted and beautiful and baffled.

“Uh, what?” The Taurus’ eyes glanced down between Gamzee’s thighs. 

“Oh.”

-

Hours into the past, but not many

Two rounded horns poked into view from the window, followed by a pair of inquisitive, mischievous eyes. A quick blur bounded into the hive, sliding unseen next to table where a strange green pie lie uncooked and surrounded by half empty Faygo bottles. 

The intruder riffled through a pocket and withdrew a small flask. Without a sound, the glass vile was upended and poured over the pie. A hint of something sweet touched the air before dispersing.

Mission accomplished, the shadow vanished into the night, the owner of the hive none the wiser.

\- 

Back in her hive, the shadow hovered next to a large wall. She hummed to herself, blue tail lashing as she finished the last stroke on her drawing. 

“Hehe, it’s purrfect! That ship will have no chance of failing meow!” She circled the two male trolls and sighed, canting her head. “It’s Karkitty’s turn next, I think. Hmm...”

-

Hours into the future, but not many

  
Tavros dozed in Gamzee’s arms. His fingernails had flecks of indigo blood beneath them, and almost every inch of the two trolls were covered in bite marks and hickeys. The sky was beginning to brighten outside. 

“Hey, Tavbro?” Gamzee murmured, his voice low and hoarse. Tavros found the rumbling words comforting against his back.

“Yeah?”

“Love you, too.”

  



End file.
